


Puppy Love

by LuminaCarina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childish Crush, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kid!Percy, McGonagall thinks he's bullied, Parody, Percy tries to confess to McGonagall, Puppy Love, Secret Admirer, poor Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaCarina/pseuds/LuminaCarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva was starting to worry. Mr Weasley had been coming to and running away from her for a while now. What if the poor boy was being bullied? (Written for the Secret Admirer Challenge!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
> Written for the Secret Admirer Challenge! Percy Weasley with a crush on professor McGonagall. Isn’t that just precious?

Percy clutched his book to his chest.

He took a deep breath in, and tried not to pass out. This was hard. It was really hard. But he had to say it. He had to, or else he would spend the rest of his life sad and hurt. 

He gathered his courage. ‘’Professor McGonagall – ‘’

‘’Ah, Mr Weasley.’’ She fixed her glasses and looked at him calmly. ‘’Please deliver this to Headmaster Dumbledore, if you would.’’ She held out a scroll for him to take.

Percy floundered for a moment. This was not how it was supposed to go. ‘’Ah, yes…’’ But then he remembered who he was talking to. ‘’Yes, of course, professor McGonagall!’’

He took the scroll and ran out of the room.

#

Minerva stared at the door Percy Weasley had slammed as he left, and sighed. Children were so odd these days, looking like they wanted to throw up one moment and then beaming at you as if you had the answer to life the next.

#

Percy clenched his fists and took in a deep breath. He had somehow been distracted from his task before, but not anymore! He would really say it this time!

‘’Professor McGonagall – ‘’

She lifted her head and looked at him, and he swallowed the rest of his words. Well, actually, swallow was such a nice word. In truth it felt like someone had grabbed his tongue and rammed it down his throat.

‘’Yes, Mr Weasley?’’

But he couldn’t say anything. He glanced at her, blushed violent red, and ran away.

#

Minerva was at a loss. Mr Weasley had been coming to her at all times of the day for over a week now, and always he would run away from her like the hounds of hell were at his heels. 

She was truly starting to worry. What if he was being bullied?

#

‘’Professor McGonagall, I – hurk!’’

Professor McGonagall shot a look at her fellow teacher, Pomona Sprout, and then returned her attention to him. ‘’Yes, Mr Weasley? Is something the matter?’’

Percy stared at the plump, jolly Herbology professor in horror. ‘’I… I… I’m sorry, professor, I have to go!’’ And he ran away.

#

‘’Do you see, Pomona? Is that not just the strangest thing you’ve seen in years? That poor boy, he is likely having problems with his classmates! Why, I ought to – ‘’

But Pomona laughed. ‘’Don’t worry, Minerva! That there is just a case of puppy love. The boy will get over it. It’s nothing to lose sleep over.’’

Minerva considered that. And then she chuckled. ‘’Well, I feel so silly now. And all this time I – Well, Mr Weasley is perfectly fine.’’ She sighed a bit. ‘’Poor boy. But he’ll get over it.’’


End file.
